1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to elastic sheet structures and electronic devices using the elastic sheet structures, and particularly to a waterproof elastic sheet structure and an electronic device using the waterproof elastic sheet structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Consumers may enjoy the full convenience of the electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere. However, in use, covers of the electronic devices may easily generate static electricity, which may damage the electronic devices. Accordingly, the electronic devices are often equipped with conductive elastic sheets connected to grounding sections of the electronic devices to discharge static electricity.
However, a typical elastic sheet is normally fixed on the housing of the electronic device by welding or hot-melt, and so is difficult to replace if damaged. Moreover, it is difficult to precisely install the existing elastic sheets to the housing, often leaving gaps between the two. Therefore, moisture may pass through the gaps into the electronic device, causing damage to internal components of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.